There are many potential problems associated with the transport of goods by semi-trailers. It is often the situation that the space within the trailer is not efficiently used. It is also common that damage to goods occurs as a result of poor loading or stacking methods, as well as poor air circulation for perishable loads. Problems such as these make the transportation of goods less cost efficient.
A review of the prior art reveals Canadian patent 468,367 which is a horizontal load supporting platform for use in freight cars. The device is however firmly attached to the walls of freight cars and not easily moved.
Canadian patent 1,099,152 describes a folding pallet of relatively heavy-duty construction. It is constructed in a manner so that it may stack one on top of the other. It does not however provide for any air circulation.
Canadian patent 744,244 describes a floor mat to facilitate ventilation in storage areas, however it has no means of elevation.
There is no readily portable device that allows a stacking of goods within a trailer, while also allowing adequate air circulation.